(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC fixing structure for fixing an integrated circuit (IC) to a heat dissipation plate, and more particularly to such an IC fixing structure for fixing an IC having no fixing part.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices such as integrated circuits (ICs) are conventionally fixed in a face-to-face contact with a heat dissipation plate so that heat is effectively radiated. For this purpose, some ICs are provided with fixing parts which are to be fixed to radiating plates, respectively. The fixing part includes a screw hole through which a screw is inserted, for example. However, other ICs are not provided with such fixing parts as described above for the purpose of cost reduction. The ICs without fixing parts cannot be brought into a direct face-to-face contact with a heat dissipation plate.
JP-A-2000-352024 discloses a heat dissipation plate to which an IC with no fixing parts is fixed. The heat dissipation plate includes a pressing part which links to a part of the heat dissipation plate at a bent part. A semiconductor device (IC) is inserted between the pressing part and the heat dissipation plate, and the pressing part is fastened up using a screw, whereby the semiconductor device is fixed.
Furthermore, JP-A-2001-352024 discloses a structure for mounting a semiconductor device on a heat dissipation plate although not being related to fixing an IC to a heat dissipation plate. More specifically, the heat dissipation plate is bent so as to have a generally C-shaped section. Both end faces of the heat dissipation plate are bent thereby to be formed into semiconductor device locking parts. A semiconductor device is held between the heat dissipation plate and the semiconductor device locking parts, thereby being fixed.
The heat dissipation plate disclosed in JP-A-2000-352024 has the following problem. That is, the heat dissipation plate cannot position the semiconductor device reliably. Accordingly, when mounted on a substrate, the IC moves within the heat dissipation plate, which movement renders the mounting of the IC difficult.
Furthermore, the mounting structure disclosed in JP-A-2001-352024 has the following problem. That is, the heat dissipation plate needs to be processed. As a result, a semiconductor device cannot be mounted on a ready-made radiator plate such as a heat dissipation plate.